


ice king, not ice cream

by luneist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, creative director!lucas, inspired by asia's next top model cycle 5, jaemin is dating jeno, jeno is jungwoo's best friend, jungwoo is a huge produce 101 fan, light light angst, mentions of photographer!haechan, mentions of photographer!jaemin, model!jeno, model!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: "i want an ice king, not ice cream!"where lucas, the creative director shouts at jungwoo, the model who is also his boyfriend and jungwoo gets upset over it.





	ice king, not ice cream

a model and a creative director, sounds like an artsty futsy couple, yes? you may think all their terms are good at all times, but it wasn't really. some people would say lucas was too harsh on jungwoo, and some would say that jungwoo has to go through all this if he's incapable, and that lucas is simply doing his job.

 

lucas and jungwoo met in college, got together within 3 months of knowing each other and graduated together. they have since moved on to university and were working as well, to fund for their shared apartment. having casted since a young age, jungwoo continued with his career as a model. lucas had been working with the modelling agency as a creative director, alongside with the photographer, haechan.

 

today, jungwoo had been scheduled for a shoot at the ice rink in one of the malls. it was for the cover of the nylon magazine and the entertainment had requested for jungwoo, which the model gladly accepted. lucas was ordered to be there by doyoung, the agency's ceo and he was more than happy. being one of the creative directors which had good working relations with the agency, he was trusted and sent to many shoots to aid the models.

 

it's not as if jungwoo isn't confident, but he's not exactly a pro on ice. he has a fear of falling on the ice, and it translates into his pictures, which makes his boyfriend-slash-creative-director an angry man. "jungwoo, what's wrong with you today? what's with the fear? that's not what we're looking for a model. i'm looking for fierce, confidence, what's wrong with you today? why the sudden change?"

 

jungwoo only sighs, apologising quietly. sure, he has went through these moments and he blames himself for it, but the ice is really scaring him. being lucas' boyfriend, he has worked with him for at least 90% of his shoots and at least more than half were good. this one was just one of the good ones, he guess. lucas could be scary at sometimes, jaemin, another photographer says. it wasn't only him that lucas worked with. the creative director had ton of models to work with, and jeno who was one of jungwoo's best friends was one who had received this type of words from lucas before. jaemin could only wait silently, because the photographers had no say. they were just there to take photos, lucas once said.

 

"jungwoo, listen here. i want an ice king, not ice cream! listen properly, don't just be a pretty face!" lucas shouts on the set, and jungwoo feels the people surrounding them setting their eyes on him. hard. there's this embarrassment that manifests him, and it isn't a good sign. whenever he's under the hands of this type of feeling, he can feel tears springing up to his eyes and no, kim jungwoo here doesn't want to cry in front of the shoppers as a model. if he wants to cry, he can go cry to jeno later, lucas would say. so, he only nods and tells himself not to fear falling on the ice, and bring out his confidence.

 

he hears the shutters click for the last few times and lucas's booming voice comes in, "last shot!" it doesn't sound nice and jungwoo knows the creative director isn't satisfied. he knows, he can hear that unsatisfication in lucas' voice. lucas always wants the best for every model he works with, and his expectations for jungwoo are raised just because the model is his boyfriend.

 

jungwoo heads to the room silently to change to his normal clothes and get the hairstylists to remove that shiny, sparkly glitter thing out of his hair. his makeup isn't what you call extravagant for the photoshoot today, so it means jungwoo is keeping it on. most of the time, it wouldn't be removed if he found it alright and not annoying. "jungwoo, the driver is already here."

 

every model had an assigned driver to drive them back to the agency, their homes or the model home where some of them stayed. jungwoo barely stayed in the model house, and only slept there if lucas was out of the country and he felt lonely or if he had shoots near the house the next day.luckily, the creative director usually stayed within korea and it didn't upset jungwoo. he only nods, picking up his bag and heads towards the silver audi, sliding into the backseat.

 

jeno is the first person that comes into his mind, because he wants to talk to the other model. he feels bad and sad inside from the photoshoot, and he really hopes for jeno to pick up but the model doesn't. instead, it's his voicemail, "hey! jeno here, i'm going to be on a shoot all the way to12 midnight. do leave me messages if you need to reach me urgently!"

 

it's saddening, it really is. but jungwoo won't blame jeno, he knows his best friend is at a shoot now and doesn't have any intentions to disturb him. the only way jungwoo can do is leave him messages on the ride back home.

 

jungwoo, 6.28PM

jen )): this isnt urgent so dont call me during ur shoot, but pls call me after ur shoot im rly sad

hv fun @ ur shoot anw!! <3

 

it's silent during the ride, with jungwoo looking through the agency's website mindlessly. same with the house. it's silent, and the only noise to be heard is jungwoo's footsteps. lucas still has more shoots to direct until late night, and being the lucas jungwoo knows, the former would stay back in the office till late night to do more things.

 

whatever, he didn't want to see lucas anyways.

 

it's only 7PM, which means it's 5 more hours to jeno calling him back. there's nothing to do, really. maybe netflix could help, or trying to cook himself dinner instead of ordering chinese takeout would take up the period of 5 hours. jungwoo roams around mindlessly, in search of interesting things but nothing. guess he will cook and re-watch produce 101 while eating.

 

the survival show has been his favourite since it was released, and jungwoo had watched every single episode of both seasons. from crying in joy over i.o.i's debut and crying in sadness over i.o.i's disbandment, from watching daniel be at the bottom to watching daniel claim first place and become the centre of wannaone. he knows everything and is an addict, jeno says. it's one of his entertainment sources and watching the performances are amazing. he thinks you get to listen to quality covers and enjoy the members' presences, but jeno only makes an ugly face.

 

he doesn't know how far he has went into, because he only stops the television when his phone rings and jeno's contact is displayed. immediately, he snatches his phone and disconnects the episode, picking up his best friend's call. what enters his ears is jeno's worried voice, and jungwoo knows it's because of his message, "jung, are you okay? i saw your message. is everything alright? do you want me to come over so we can talk?"

 

"i'm fine, jen. you don't have to come over. i know you're tired from your shoot and need rest. just talk to me over the phone like we always do, you know?" jungwoo replies with a smaller voice than usual. yes, he calls jeno 'jen' and in return, the former calls him 'jung'. it has been their habit since becoming friends. "i'm just feeling kind of down, i guess. i can understand that i didn't satisfy lucas today with the photoshoot, and i'm to blame but it's really just, overtaking my feelings and my whole-being, you know? i had a shoot for nylon just now and it was on the ice rink. you know i can't skate well and i'm scared of falling on ice. so he shouted at me because of my fear of falling, which led to my lack of confidence and the dissatisfication from him. this type of things were pretty common in our shoot, and it usually doesn't bother me but this one just does. i don't know, jen."

 

he can feel warm tears spilling from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he explains everything but jungwoo makes sure his voice doesn't crack so jeno's worry wouldn't be further deepened. jeno only speaks after moments of silence, after assimilating his words. "jung, baby, don't cry. i understand you. it's alright, don't think of it too much. don't let your feelings eat you up, yeah? maybe try to talk to him or something, you know? for now, just go to sleep or watch produce 101. that show really helps to cheer you up, huh?"

 

"i was watching it until you called. but, thanks, jen. you should go rest. must have been a tiring day for you. i'll call you tomorrow if i'm free." jungwoo says, and he hangs up before jeno can say another word. his free hand comes up to wipe his tears and he puts away his phone, going to clean that bowl that has been left on the table since around 4 hours ago. the next location he goes to is their shared bedroom, which lucas insisted on sharing even when there were more than 3 bedrooms in their house. those rooms were for guests, the creative director said.

 

jungwoo likes laying in bed in the morning and he likes laying in bed when the sky is dark too. there's no television in here because lucas didn't want it, so he only connects his earphones to his phone and resumes with his episode. it may block out the footsteps of his boyfriend when that guy returns anyways, jungwoo thinks.

 

the episodes must be captivating, lucas thinks and jungwoo agrees because it's just so amazing. the model barely even hears the footsteps, and doesn't even acknowledge the presence of the creative director. but no, jungwoo isn't watching and drowning himself in the joy of somi winning first place in season 1 while crying. instead, he's crying over the phone.

 

it's jeno, the model had called him again to check up on him after a few hours. he had just finished his supper with the crew and went back home to take a shower, preparing for sleep. before sleep, jungwoo had popped up in his mind and as a best friend, jeno refuses to go to sleep without checking up on the most adorable boy in the world (jaemin thinks he deserves that title instead, as jeno's boyfriend).

 

"jen, it still feels like it's overcoming my whole being. i don't even know why i'm so affected by it, god damn it. i'm just repeating the same things, aren't i? guess produce 101 can't help in this situation." jungwoo says, and his voice is almost cracking. again, he doesn't let jeno hear it because it wouldn't be good.

 

lucas sighs silently and taking the chance when jungwoo is busy listening to jeno and letting his feelings override him, he takes the phone away from the model and ends the call, putting it aside. jungwoo only looks up at him, suddenly realising his presence and the creative director feels his heart break. lucas bends down, so that he could look at his boyfriend at eye level, "baby, are you okay?"

 

jungwoo only vanishes under the blanket, as if he disappeared to another world and lucas knows what's wrong already. he must have been too harsh with the model at the photoshoot, and his boyfriend was more on the fragile side. the creative director only sits on the bed, beside the model who was quietly crying under the blankets. "baby," he calls out while pulling the blankets away, revealing the model's face. using one hand to hoist jungwoo up to the position where the model could just bury his face in his chest and cry, he continues, "i'm really sorry. i didn't mean to be so harsh with you, you know? you know how great of a person and model you are and i have high expectations for you. that's why."

 

there's only a hand that comes in contact with his chest and jungwoo has hit him. it doesn't hurt, the model can't cause much hurt at this point. "lucas, you idiot. you know that i can't skate yet you still shouted like that. why are you such an idiot?" his voice is small and trembling, and lucas can see how much jungwoo is trying not to let his voice crack and how he doesn't want to stutter.

 

"i'm really, really sorry. won't ever do it again, i promise. you're just someone i hope you would excel in everything, because you're just really that great of a person and a model. don't cry, please. i'll make it up to you." the creative directors runs his fingers through the model's brown, soft locks. he really is willing to make it up, and is willing to do anything at this point for his boyfriend to stop crying.

 

"watch produce 101 with me."

 

he knew it.

 

being a man of his words, lucas joins jungwoo after he's done showering. he dries his hair then slides onto the bed, letting jungwoo sit in between his legs. whatever the model wanted, as long as his boyfriend isn't upset at him anymore, it would be a success. lucas circles his arms around the model's small waist, letting the latter lean back on his chest while watching the survival show. he can feel jungwoo giggling and laughing while produce 101 played, and he's glad that the model is happy.

 

a few episodes in and there's this emotional part in season 2 that comes in, but jungwoo isn't a crying and whimpering mess. not like lucas wants him to be, but if his boyfriend wants to cry over produce 101 he'll gladly let him do so. he takes a look at jungwoo and notices that the model had fallen asleep.

 

"did you really just fall asleep to the show you love the most, kim jungwoo? powerful."

 

lucas only gets a small unconscious movement from jungwoo, but he feels his heart bloom.

 

"ice king, indeed."


End file.
